KHS X FTHS
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Juvia, padahal Juvia sangat-sangat mencintai Gray. RnR, pliss, Warning : AU/OC/OOC/ first fanfic, gaje, aneh, humor gak lucu, DLL...
1. Chapter 1  Prolog

**KHS X FTHS**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: JuviaGray, SasuKarin, NatsuLucy, KakaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**KHS X FTHS Kazucchi..**

**Summary: Juvia ditaksir Sasuke yang bikin Karin cemburu berat dan Gray jadi sepanas Natsu. Sementara Lucy, anak FT High School digodain Rock Lee. Kakashi ditaksir Cana, guru FTHS yang mirip dengan Sayaka di Icha-Icha Paradise dan bikin Sakura menjadi liar. Gimana anak-anak KHS menghadapi anak-anak FTHS yang notabene kedua SMU itu mempunyai reputasi buruk karena perilaku murid-muridnya?**

**Author baru, first fanFic, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, dll, …**

**~Don't like don't read~**

**-Prolog-**

**Cast:**

**KHS:**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Akasuna, Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Namikaze, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku.**

**FTHS:**

**Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu Haruno, Makarov, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane, Lucy Heartfillia, Happy, Igneel.**

**KHS **atau biasa disebut Konoha High School dan FTHS atau Fairy Tail High School adalah SMU yang letaknya berdekatan. Bisa dibilang berdampingan karena kedua sekolah ini dibatasi oleh pagar setinggi 10 meter. Anehnya, kedua gedung sekolah ini kembar.

KHS dengan Kepala Sekolah nona Tsunade, atau nenek Tsunade jika Naruto memanggilnya karena Tsunade memang neneknya. Sedangkan FTHS dengan Makarov sebagai Kepala Sekolahnya. Keduanya sama-sama juddegg,, kenapa? Karena murid-murid mereka luar biasa liar dan buas. Mereka yang awalnya bersaing memperoleh predikat sekolah 'terbaik' terpaksa menyerah dan bekerja sama untuk menyiksa murid-muridnya.. #haahh?

.

.

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, tampak gadis-gadis murid KHS berkumpul di pos tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Lihat, Sakura.." Ucap gadis berambut merah menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kirinya.

"Apa, Karin?" Tanya gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi aku yang paling cantik." Ujarnya.

"Itu kan janji kita waktu kecil dulu." Tukas gadis berambut blonde dengan mata aquamarine yang dipanggil Ino itu.

"Aku sih sudah tak memikirkannya lagi, karena aku sudah bertunangan." Ucap Sakura dengan bangga.

"Benarkah? Siapa tunanganmu? Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Tepat. Kakashi-sensei." Ucapan Karin disela Sakura dengan bangganya.

"Kapan itu?"

"Kemarin di Hotel Konoha." Jawab Ino menggantikan Sakura.

"Dasar, jidat! Kenapa aku tak kau undang?" Tanya Karin dengan marah.

"Aku sudah mengundangmu, tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Jadi kutitip pesan pada Sasori-senpai." (di cerita, Karin adalah adik Sasori.)

"Dasar baka. Dia tak memberitahuku."

"Tapi kemarin Sasori-senpai datang bersama Tayuya-senpai." Kata Ino.

"Dan sekarang, dia tidak berangkat karena sakit. Tapi tak masalah, yang penting aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun" Ucap Karin dengan bangganya. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke ada di belakangnya dengan muka masam.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pacarmu, ha?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tentu saja kau, Sasuke-kun. Siapa lagi?"

"Aku tak ingat menerima pernyataan cintamu."

"Tapi kau menjawab 'iya'!"

"Aku hanya menjawab 'hn', dan bukan berarti aku menjawab 'iya'." Ucap Sasuke ngotot.

"Lalu, cincin apa, ini?" Tanya Karin seraya menunjukkan cincin tanpa dekorasi itu.

"Oh, itu. Itu mur motor yang terlepas dari motorku. Karena aku gak tahu dimana tempatnya, jadi kuberi padamu." Ucapnya masih tanpa rasa.

"Apppaaaaaa?"

.

Tiba-tiba, datang cewek blonde dengan kucir satu di sebelah kanan mendekati pos KHS. Seragamnya menunjukkan kalau dia adalah murid FTHS.

"Sakura-nee.." Sapanya.

"Oh, Lucy, hai!" Sakura membalas sapaan dari Lucy.

"Kenapa Natsu gak berangkat hari ini?"

"Oh, Natsu? Dia sakit flu. Kemarin, dia disuruh memberi makan Igneel di hutan Fiore, hujan-hujan."

"Ohh,, pantas." Ucap Lucy.

"Oh, ya teman-teman. Kenalkan, ini Lucy. Pacar otouto ku, Natsu." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan Lucy.

"Konnichiwa!" Sapanya.

"Konnichiwa." Seru Karin, Ino bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Diam.

.

'Tes'

'Tes'

Tiba-tiba turun hujan rintik-rintik.

"Wah, hujan ya? Padahal tadi panas sekali." Kata Ino sambil memandang langit.

"Iya, aku terpaksa absen eskul renang karena takut hitam." Sahut Karin.

Tiba-tiba lewatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut biru muda sebahu dengan potongan nyentrik di bahunya. Dia membawa payung merah muda.

"Hei, Juvia!" Sapa Lucy memanggil gadis yang dipanggilnya Juvia itu. Juvia menoleh ke asal suara. Seketika hujan reda dan membuat semua orang terekejut.

"Hai Lucy!" Jawabnya dengan senang. Cewek hujan itu menghampiri Lucy. Mata onyx Sasuke terpaku melihat Juvia. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Selama ini, aku merasa aku adalah cowok yang paling sempurna. Semua cewek mengejarku termasuk cewek merah ini. Aku menganggap semua cewek itu sama. Sampai akhirnya, kutemukan yang berbeda. Dia berambut biru. Memakai payung dan sangat aneh. Jika sedang bertemu dengan temannya, hujan seakan menghilang karena tak ingin mengganggu kesenangannya dan sahabatnya. Aku merasa dia seperti pawang hujan, tapi itu hebat. Aku tertarik padanya. Saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku, detang jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Mana Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia.

"Dia sudah pulang." Jawab Lucy.

"Oh, begitu." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Juvia berubah kecewa. Hujan turun kembali.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya dan Juvia melangkah pergi. Sasuke menatap Juvia yang semakin jauh dengan heran. Ada apa dengan Juvia.

.

.

"Kashi-koi, hentikan." Teriak Sakura dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak, Saku-chan. Nanggung, nih."

"Aku bosan mendengarnya, kashi-koi."

"Sudahlah, Saku-koi. Diam saja. Ini adegan dimana Sayaka sedang berciuman dengan Haruto."

(perhatian, jangan suudzon dulu!)

"Tapi bukan berarti kau membaca novel mesum itu di tengah jalan! Lihat kita sudah di bel, mobil-mobil di belakang, tuh!" Sakura dengan marah menunjukkan mobil-mobil yang di belakang mereka.

"Hahahaa… Baik-baik.. Kita jalan." Kakashi segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan café Fiore. Kakashi segera membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan membiarkan lengannya digandeng gadis pink itu. Kakashi dan Sakura memasuki café unik yang berpelayan maid tersebut. Pemilik café itu adalah Mirajane, model dari kota Fiore. Kebetulan Mirajane ada di cafenya.

"Kita duduk disana saja, ya?" ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Kakashi pun mengikuti Sakura ke tempat tersebut. Salah satu maid memberikan mereka daftar menu.

"Root Beer dan Steak Ayam." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kamu apa, Saku-koi?" Tanya Kakashi setelah maid tersebut mencatatkan pesanannya.

"Aku Jus Strawberry dan Salad Kentang."

"Baik, pesanan kalian akan datang 10 menit kemudian. Permisi." Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Sakura lalu memandang keluar jendela dengan tersenyum. Dan Kakashi ikut tersenyum pula melihat Sakura.

"Cantik sekali. Tak akan ada seorang wanita seperti Sakura dihidupku." Begitu pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada pelanggan yang masuk. Rambutnya panjang hitam bergelombang, dia hanya memakai pakaian yang minim. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang pria berambut putih besar.

"Konbanwa, Mira!" Sapanya pada Mirajane.

"Halo, nee-chan." Sapa pria besar itu. Dia adalah adik dari Mirajane.

"Hai, Elfman, Cana!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau yang duduk dimana?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami disini saja." Ucap Elfman yang menunjuk kursi dekat bartender.

"Cana-sensei, pesan apa?" Tanya Elfman.

"Aku sake seperti biasa. Kali ini 5 botol."

"Jangan banyak-banyak, sensei. Itu bisa membuatmu mabuk." Saran Elfman.

"5 botol tak akan membuatku mabuk." Ucap Cana dengan ngotot.

"Hahaa,, baik-baik.. Akan ku ambilkan. Kau apa, otouto?" Tanya Mira kemudian.

"Aku kopi saja. Seorang laki-laki haruslah kuat dan jantan!" Ucapnya dengan jantan.

'Apa hubungan kopi dengan kejantanan pria?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati yang ikut mendengar perkataan mereka. Tiba tiba pesanan mereka datang dan mereka segera memakannya bersama.

"Kashi-koi."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Kashi-koi ingin kita bertunangan sekarang? Ini kan rasanya terlalu cepat."

"Apa kau ingin kita langsung menikah?" Tiba tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi rasanya ini terlalu cepat. Lagipula, aku masih SMA."

"Aku sebenarnya juga memikirkan dirimu, tapi rasanya aku ingin segera memilikimu. Jadi segera kupercepat saja pertunangan kita sebelum kau lulus." Ucapnya dengan santai. Wajah Sakura segera merah karenanya.

Tiba-tiba wanita yang bersama Mirajane, datang menyapa mereka. Maksudnya menyapa Kakashi. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Kakashi dan mendekatkan wajah Kakashi ke wajahnya.

"Hai, tampan." Ucapnya dengan penuh senyuman. Tiba-tiba wajah Kakashi merona malu.

"Kau sedang bersama adik kecilmu, ya?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sakura. Sakura berubah marah dan geram. Inner Sakura bangkit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan adiknya? Aku tunangannya!" Ucap Sakura dengan lantang.

"Kau tidak bermaksud pedofil, kan Kakashi-kun." Ucapnya.

"Ti..tidak.. Sakura memang tunanganku."

"Hmm, begitu ya."

"Hei, Cana! Aku mau ke tempat Kepala Sekolah. Ikut, gak?" Ajak Elfman.

"Yah. Sampai jumpa, Kashi-kun!" Ucapnya sambil lalu. Kakashi dan Sakura masih menghadapi makanan mereka dengan keadaan tegang.

"Jadi, 'Kashi-kun', ya?" Tanya Sakura menyindir.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Dia guru FTHS tempatku mengajar selain di KHS."

"Oohh, lalu kenapa kau harus tersipu?"

"Karena, dia seperti 'Sayaka' di 'Icha-Icha Paradise'." Ucap Kakashi dengan ragu-ragu.

…1

…2

…3

"APPPPAAAAAAA?"

.

.

**Rock Lee's POV**

Aku Rock Lee. Murid tahun kedua KHS. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Lee. Entah karena namaku memang Lee atau aku yang seperti Bruce Lee. #apaaa?

Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Di fanfic kazucchi kali ini, aku akan menceritakan kisah cinta tragisku. Dan mungkin akan lebih tragis lagi kali ini.

Cinta pertamaku adalah Sakura Haruno, teman sekelasku. Aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya saat kami di TK. Dia anak yang sangat manis dengan bandana pink di kepalanya. Aku langsung mengaguminya saat itu. Tapi kisah cinta ini harus berakhir ketika dia mengagumi Sasuke Uchiha saat kami di kelas 3 SD. Saat itu Sasuke anak pindahan yang langsung menggemparkan cewek-cewek satu sekolah.

Kukira kisah cintaku akan berakhir sampai akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke berbeda sekolah di SMP. Sakura di KJHS (Konoha Junior High School) dan Sasuke di SJHS (Suna Junior High School). Saat itu, aku yang satu SMP dengan Sakura merasa sangat senang karena mendapat kesempatan kedua mendekati cewek pink itu. Tapi harapan kesempatan kedua itu harus berakhir karena Sakura menyukai Kakashi-sensei, guru kami di tahun pertama di SMA. Saat itu, barulah aku mengerti ternyata aku tidak berjodoh dengan Sakura.

.

Aku berjalan kaki saat pulang sekolah. Dengan kesal, ku tendang-tendangkan batu kecil di depan kakiku. Kenapa? Karena aku masih sedih dengan berita pertunangan Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencintai Sakura dan dengan cepat harus kulupakan gadis pink itu. Semoga ada cinta baru yang akan mengisi relung hatiku.

'Brukk'

"Aduh!" Terdengar suara rintihan. Aku melongok ke bawah dan terlihat seorang gadis blonde berkucir berpakaian seragam FTHS jatuh tepat dibawahku.

"Kamu nggak apa, kan?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Makasih." Ucapnya.

#scene ini mulai slow motion.

**End of Rock Lee's POV**

Gadis blonde itu berdiri tegak. Tangannya mulai membersihkan bagian bawahnya yang kotor karena debu. Kemudian dirapikannya rambut pirangnya yang panjang sebahu. Matanya safir cantik. Indah dan memukau. Cowok berpotongan bob itu melongo karena kecantikannya. Cinta baru muncul dihatinya.

"Hai." Sapanya.

"Ha..hai juga.." Sapa Lee.

"Kamu anak KHS, ya? Siapa kamu?"

"I..iya.. Aku Lee.." Ucap Lee masih terkejut dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

"Aku Lucy, salam kenal." Ucap gadis bernama Lucy sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan segera Lee menyambut tangan itu dengan semangat.

"Salam kenal!" Ucapnya dengan senang.

"Gawat! Tangannya halus sekali!" gumam Lee dalam hati.

"Maaf, Lucy." Tanya Lee dangan tangannya masih menyentuh tangan Lucy.

"Iya, Lee?"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"

..1

..2

..3

..4

..5

"APPAAAAAAAA?"

Huft… akhirnya prolog selesai.. ngotot banget aku nyelesaiin fanfic ini. Lagi sibuk sih. Resiko sekolah jauh ya gini, nih.. pulang sekolah sore terus. #author newbie malah curhat.

R.E.V.I.E.W, nya tolong, yah… nggak jg gpp…


	2. Chapter 2 Ayam Hujan dan Es 1

**KHS X FTHS**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: ****JuviaGray, SasuKarin, NatsuLucy, KakaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema**

**FocusPair: Juvia X Gray, Sasuke X Karin**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**KHS X FTHS Kazucchi..**

**Summary: Juvia ditaksir Sasuke yang bikin Karin cemburu berat dan Gray jadi sepanas Natsu. Sementara Lucy, anak FT High School digodain Rock Lee. Kakashi ditaksir Cana, guru FTHS yang mirip dengan Sayaka di Icha-Icha Paradise dan bikin Sakura menjadi liar. Gimana anak-anak KHS menghadapi anak-anak FTHS yang notabene kedua SMU itu mempunyai reputasi buruk karena perilaku murid-muridnya?**

**Author baru, first fanFic, OC, OOC, gaje, dll, …**

Maaf yang ngirain ini 'OWARI'. Ini tetap berlanjut!

**~Don't like don't read~**

**Chapter 1 – Ayam, Hujan, dan Es (# 1).**

Seorang pria berambut mirip pantat ayam berwarna hitam tampak duduk termangu di kelasnya. Saat itu istirahat, semua teman-temannya pergi keluar kelas untuk ke kantin atau kemana saja yang penting bukan kelas. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya duduk, melamun, memandang jendela. Sedikit sedikit terdengar desahan dan helaan panjang dari nafasnya. Dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haaahh…" Ini sudah helaan nafas ke 14 kalinya dalam sehari. Tepatnya 6 jam setelah dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke-kun tetap keren seperti biasa, ya?" Gumam Karin yang masih duduk di kelasnya.

"Sasuke-kun lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-kun adalah hidupku." Ucapnya masih dengan memandang Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak ke kantin, Karin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Kamu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Aku nggak mau jadi orang ketiga dengan kalian. Kakashi-sensei sudah menunggumu di luar kelas." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Kakashi. Tapi Sakura tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya meskipun secara tidak langsung Ino menyuruhnya ke tempat Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Ino.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku lagi ingin disini saja." Ucapnya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Dia tak peduli meskipun Kakashi menunggunya keluar.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Ya begitulah."

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan ketiga cewek teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hm, pertengkaran hubungan cinta." Gumamnya masih dengan memandang jendela.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita hujan itu, ya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku Sasuke Uchiha, putra pewaris kedua perusahaan Uchiha. Aku tampan, kaya, pintar, dan semua wanita menyukaiku. Mereka terus membicarakanku. Menggosipiku, dan mencari tahu segalanya tentangku. Termasuk wanita berambut merah yang selalu mengekoriku. Tapi, dari sekian banyak wanita, tak ada seorang-pun diantara mereka yang membuatku tertarik. Kenapa? Karena kupikir mereka hanyalah cewek rendah yang selalu mengejar cowok. Bahkan ada cewek yang tiba-tiba memutuskan pacarnya ketika berpapasan denganku. Yah, meskipun Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata adalah pengecualian karena mereka temanku sejak kecil.

Tapi, ada seorang wanita yang membuatku mengubah pemikiranku selama ini. Dia murid FTHS. SMU sebelah sekolahku. Wajahnya datar, berambut biru sebahu, selalu membawa paying karena hujan selalu mengikutinya. Tapi jika bertemu dengan sahabatnya seperti Lucy, hujan seakan-akan menjauh karena tak ingin mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan mungkin, hanya dia saja yang tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah tampanku ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kenalkan, ini Juvia." Ucap Lucy padaku.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Juvia Loxar." Ucap gadis itu masih dengan wajah datarnya. Aku menyalaminya dan oh, kami-sama.. Tangannya sangat halus dan lembut. Jari-jarinya terawat dan lentik.

Aku heran ketika aku dan dia bersalaman, tak ada rona merah sedikitpun di wajahnya. Kupikir dia sudah memiliki pacar. Tapi ketika kutanyakan pada Lucy, Juvia tak memiliki pacar seorangpun.

**End of Flashback.**

Semenjak itu, aku sering memikirkannya. Dan ini sudah hari ke 4 semenjak aku bertemu dengannya. Aku masih memikirkannya. Sungguh, wajah datarnya itu terlihat manis di mataku. Aku ingin mengenalnya.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura, Ino, Karin menoleh kaget.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin tersipu.

"Sakura." Sapaku. Karin terlihat shock karena yang dipanggil adalah Sakura.

"Eh.. I.. Iya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Bisa ikut denganku?"

"Em, baik." Sakura mengikutiku ke tempat yang ku maksud.

.

"Jadi kau ingin di kenalkan pada Lucy?"

"Hn."

"Tapi Lucy itu pacar otouto-ku."

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau menjawab selain 'Hn'?"

"Hn."

"Hhhaahh.." Kulihat wajah Sakura tampak depresi melihatku. #tentu aja, karena kamus bahasamu cuma 'hn' doang… (di-chidori sasuke)

"Begini, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku bukan ingin mengenal Lucy."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan Lucy bukan untuk berpacaran dengannya. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan dengannya."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ada urusan yang berkaitan dengannya. Tidak bisa kuceritakan karena tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Sakura terdiam dengan kata-kataku.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kalau sampai Lucy jatuh hati padamu dan memutuskan otouto-ku, aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancam Sakura sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dengan senangnya. Dia lalu pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sakura terkejut dengan perilaku Sasuke.

"Ada apa, dengan anak itu?"

.

.

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, cowok berambut pantat ayam raven bertemu dengan cewek berambut blonde. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di taman.

"Jadi, Uchiha-san, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya cewek pirang itu.

"Kau pasti tahu ini dari Sakura."

"Yah, dia memang sudah memberi tahuku. Langsung saja ke intinya."

"Hmm, aku ingin kau men-comblang-kanku pada Juvia."

…

…

…

…

"Ha?" Tanya cewek blonde itu tiba-tiba.

'Haah, rasanya cewek ini idiot. Makanya jadi pacarnya Natsu yang idiot pula.

"Kau harus ku beritahu berapa kali, Lucy. Aku ingin kau kenalkan pada Juvia."

"Kka.. kau su.. suka Juvia?" Tanya Lucy dengan terbata-bata.

"Secara harfiah, iya." Ucap Sasuke sambul menggaruk kepala yang banyak kutunya (mungkin). (author disiksa SFG). Lucy tampak berpikir. Lamaaa sekali.

1 menit

5 menit

(karena saking lamanya aktris berpikir untuk membaca naskahnya, actor nya kelelahan dan tepar).

"Baiklah," Ucap Lucy kemudian.

'Akhirnya dia bicara juga. Bosan ku menunggunya sampai 4 hari.' Keluh Sasuke.

" Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Juvia,"

'Bagus! Bener-bener baik, nih anak!' Gumam Sasuke kegirangan dalam hati.

(tiba-tiba author masuk dan marah-marah.

a/n: hei! Ngapain panggil pacar ane!

Sasuke: syapa yang manggil pacar elu

a/n: lah itu. Bagus-bagus, itu syapa, tuh?

Sasuke: bagus? Pacar lu kan bagyo..

a/n: enak ajah, bagyo.. #author oleh asisten sutradara, chiaki amakusa)

"Tapi," Lucy kembali melanjutkan dialognya yang diputus author.

'Ha? Kenapa pake 'Tapi'?'

"Bukan untuk menjadikannya pacar."

"Kenapa? Katamu dia tidak punya pacar."

"Hmm, memang, dia tidak punya pacar. Hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Dia punya orang yang disukainya dan sebagai sahabatnya, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengacaukan perasaannya."

~T.B.C~

Huftt, KHS X FTHS selanjutnya selesai,, makasih buat yang dah jadi pe-review pertamaku. Arigato gozaimasu,,

Flame dan review,? Monggoo….


	3. Chapter 3 Ayam Hujan dan Es 2

**KHS X FTHS**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: ****JuviaGray, SasuKarin, NatsuLucy, KakaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema**

**FocusPair: Juvia X Gray, Sasuke X Karin**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**KHS X FTHS Kazucchi..**

**Summary: Juvia ditaksir Sasuke yang bikin Karin cemburu berat dan Gray jadi sepanas Natsu. Sementara Lucy, anak FT High School digodain Rock Lee. Kakashi ditaksir Cana, guru FTHS yang mirip dengan Sayaka di Icha-Icha Paradise dan bikin Sakura menjadi liar. Gimana anak-anak KHS menghadapi anak-anak FTHS yang notabene kedua SMU itu mempunyai reputasi buruk karena perilaku murid-muridnya?**

**Author baru, first fanFic, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, dll, …**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't like don't read~**

**Chapter 2 – Ayam, Hujan, dan Es (#2).**

Gadis berambut biru bergelombang itu berjalan dengan membawa hujannya. Hujan yang sangat deras itu menampilkan perasaannya. Dia tampak depresi. Bukan karena nilai-nilainya yang menurun. Nilainya justru yang tertinggi kedua setelah Erza, ketua murid FTHS. Lalu karena apa? Tentu saja orang yang disukainya, Gray Fullbuster.

**Juvia's POV**

Lagi lagi Gray-sama melihat Lucy. Aku tahu kalau Gray-sama masih menyukai Lucy. Tapi Lucy sudah mempunyai Natsu, adik Sakura-neechan.

Rasanya ingin ku kubur Lucy, agar Gray-sama melihatku. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Lucy adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia yang paling mengerti aku. Dia tahu kalau Gray-sama menyukainya, makanya dia selalu menjauh ketika berada di dekat Gray-sama karena takut melukai perasaanku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katanya, lebih baik mencintai orang yang menintai kita dari pada mencinta orang yang tidak mencintai kita. Tapi siapa yang mencintaiku?

**End of Juvia's POV**

Gadis hujan itu menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah rumah bercat biru tua. Itu rumah Gray. Beberapa blok lagi, adalah rumahnya. Pandangannya menatap sedih rumah bercat biru tua itu. Mengingatkannya pada orang yang telah membuat luka di hatinya.

Juvia melangkahkan kaki panjang nan ramping miliknya. Hujan yang deras masih menyertainya. Payung pink sahabatnya selalu digenggamnya. Payung pink itu tak enggan meninggalkannya karena ingin menjadi penutup air matanya yang mengalir karena Gray yang tidak 'peka'. Gadis hujan itu terus melangkah menuju tempatnya.

~SKIP~

Pagi itu di FTHS sangat ramai karena cuaca sangat cerah. Sangat sangat cerah. Begitu pula kelas 1-2 FTHS, tempat Lucy dan kawan kawannya menimba ilmu.

"Tumben, panas sekali." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut durian raven. Dia melepas dua kaitan benik di pakaiannya. Tampaklah dadanya yang bidang itu.

Seorang gadis blonde tampak mencari-cari seseorang tapi, yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda durian raven itu.

"Kalau Juvia melihatnya, dia pasti mimisan." Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tunggu, dulu. Mana Juvia?" Tanyanya kemudian.

'TEEETT… TEEETT…' bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Kursi di sebelah gadis blonde yang tak lain adalah Lucy itu masih saja kosong.

"Juvia tak berangkat." Gumamnya.

'GREEEEKKK' terdengar suara pintu di geser. Seorang guru biru cepak masuk sambil membawa beberapa buku kimia.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Pagi, sensei!"

"Hari ini, Juvia Loxar tidak berangkat karena sakit. Ibunya, Aquarius-san yang cantik mengizinkannya tadi pagi."

"Pantas saja hari menjadi panas." Gumam Natsu.

"Untung, saja gadis Loxar itu tidak ada, kalau ada, kita tak bisa main bola, Natsu!" Sahut Gajeel.

"Kalian tidak boleh begitu! Bagaimanapun juga, Loxar-san adalah teman sekelas kalian. Nah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka bab 3 tentang Stoikiometri!"

~SKIP TIME~

Gadis berambut biru itu menatap sendu langit-langit kamarnya. Dia masih ingat wajah sedih Gray yang menceritakan perasaan sakitnya ketika melihat Lucy dan Natsu bersama. Dia juga ingat ketika Gray menangis di pelukannya karena Lucy, wanita yang sangat dicintainya berpacaran dengan Lucy.

"Kenapa kau mencintai Lucy sampai sebegitunya, Gray?" tanya Juvia dalam hati. Dia menatap foto Gray dan dirinya saat berada di taman. Saat itu Gray mengajak Juvia membuntuti Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang berkencan. Saat Natsu mengajak Lucy berfoto, saat itu pula Gray mengajak Juvia berfoto.

"Hemf.." Juvia tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Itu adalah kejadian yang indah, karena jarang-jarang dia bisa berfoto dengan Gray.

"Aku akan tabah, meskipun Lucy sudah memiliki orang lain, aku akan mencintainya." Kata-kata Gray terngiang di telinga Juvia. Juvia tersadar.

"Aku akan tabah, meskipun Gray menyukai Lucy, aku akan tetap mencintainya." Juvia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa energy mencintai mengalir dalam dirinya. Dia tahu, dicintai lebih baik daripada mencintai. Tapi dia akan menunggu Gray sampai akhirnya Gray mencintainya.

~.~

Pemuda berambut raven itu bersandar di bailik dinding pagar FTHS. Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Berulang kali ia melirik jam tangannya sambil menunggu gadis pujaannya keluar dari sekolah. Padahal dia tahu kalau gadis itu pulang jam 13.00, sama seperti ketika dia pulang sekolah. Tapi, dia sudah ada di depan pagar FTHS jam….. 10.00 pagi.. -,-'

("Romantis bangeett…" Seru SFC (Sasuke Fans Club) kegirangan.

"Romantis apanya?" -,-' seru author.. #author di lempar ke kandang singa.

"Eeehemm, author cinta, kembali ke dunia asalmu, sayang!" seru Chiaki Amakusa selaku asisten sutradara + gebetan author (gebetan.. inget.. ge-be-tan!)

"Ya udah, deeh.." Karena mengikuti ucapan calon suami, author kembali duduk ke kursi sutradara.

1..

2..

3..

Action!)

Untuk pembenaran dari semua kesalahpahaman, Sasuke sebenarnya bukan cowok romantis. Yah, dia memang tidak romantis.

Sewaktu kelas tiga SD, dia pindah dari kotanya, Otogakure, ke Konoha. Dia bersekolah di SD Konoha. Kehidupannya di Oto dan Konoha sama saja. Seperti biasa, setiap lewat koridor sekolah, selalu saja ada cewek-cewek yang mengaguminya. Termasuk Karin, Ino dan Sakura. Bahkan, Sasuke dengar, Karin, Ino, dan Sakura mengadakan taruhan siapa wanita tercantik di sekolah dengan Sasuke sebagai objek lomba aneh itu. Akhirnya Sasuke menjadi kewalahan dan menganggap semua cewek itu merepotkan. Makanya dia tidak ada sisi romantisnya sama sekali.

Sasuke melirik jam untuk ke-1996+1994=3990 kalinya. #ngmong ke-3990 kalinya aja kok repot.. -,-'. Ternyata jam yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Jam 13.00 tepat.

'TEEEENGG… TEEENGGG… TEEEEEENNNGGGGG.." Bunyi lonceng norak yang berukuran sangat besar menandakan kalau jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai.

Wajah Sasuke sangat-sangat sumringah. Akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya. (mungkin) Saat sedang enak-enaknya menunggu gadis pujaan, sebuah tangan nakal menepuk bahunya.

"Sasuke?" Tanya seorang gadis. Sasuke berbalik dan dilihatnya Sakura dengan teman-temannya yang ada di belakang Sakura melihatnya.

"Eh, Sa-kura…"

"Katanya ada layatan di deket rumahmu. Kok masih disini?"

"Eh, uh.. a..aku.."

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara seorang gadis memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya. Ternyata Lucy. Senyum Sasuke mengembang. Dia segera berlari menuju Lucy dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sweatdrop berjamaah..

"Lucy-san.." Panggilnya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Luucccyyy, tungguuuu!" Panggil seseorang, tberambut pink yang tak lain adalah Natsu, adik Sakura.

"Natsu?" Ucap Lucy.

"Loh? Sasuke-senpai. Kenapa disini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku mencari seseorang."

"Maksudmu Juvia?" Sela Lucy yang langsung mengena hati Sasuke.

"Ya, dimana dia?"

"Dia tidak berangkat, tadi. Dia sakit." Jawab Natsu mendahului Lucy. Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya.

Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy dan mengajaknya ke rumahnya untuk menonton film Twilight: Breaking Dawn.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia masih saja berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Teman-teman KHS-nya? Tentu saja sudah pulang karena di kacangin Sasuke. Hati Sasuke langsung mencelos mendengar ucapan Natsu. Dia kecewa karena tak dapat melihat Juvia. Dengan hati yang dongkol, ia segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan hati Juvia. Tunggu, dulu. Saat ini, Juvia sedang sakit dan mungkin dia bisa ke rumah Juvia dan merawatnya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak tahu rumah Juvia.

"Dasar Bego!" Ucap Sasuke gusar. Dia segera berlari ke rumah Natsu , dan,

'BRUUKKKK!' Pria berambut raven itu menabrak seorang pria dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Sasuke melihat orang yang telah ditabraknya telah berdiri tegak dan merapihkan bajunya. Orang itu memiliki model rambut seperti Naruto, temannya yang punya rambut model durian. Hanya saja warna rambut orang itu biru tua seperti Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru!" Ucapnya dan langsung pergi.

"Hei, kau! AAARGHH!" Sasuke kembali mengumpat dan berlari ke rumah Sakura alias rumah Natsu.

"NATSU! LUCY!" Teriaknya di rumah keluarga Haruno. #dasar gak sopan! -.-'

"Apaan, sih Sasuke!" Balas Sakura yang ikut marah-marah."

"Mana Natsu? Hah.. hah.." Ucap Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tuh di kamarnya! Ada ap.." Sasuke Segera masuk ke kamar Natsu tanpa mendengar kelanjutan bicara Sakura.

'BRAAKK!' Sasuke menggebrak pintu hingga suarannya membuat kaca pecah #lebay -,-' dan tampaklah Natsu dan Lucy sedang asyik menonton film Twillight: Breaking Dawn.

"Loh, senpai?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Lucy ikut bertanya.

"Beri aku alamat Juvia!"

Saat ini, pemuda berambut raven ber-pantat ayam telah berdiri di rumah sederhana bercat biru muda. Matanya mengecek identitas yang ada di rumah tersebut dengan yang ada di kertas yang diberikan Natsu dan Lucy padanya.

"Jadi, ini rumahnya?" Tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sederhana itu dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Muncullah seorang nyonya cantik dengan rambut biru muda-nya keluar membukakan pintu.

"Siapa, ya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ini, Rumah Juvia Luxar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, siapa?"

"Aku temannya."

"Silahkan masuk, teman Juvia juga ada di atas." Wanita adalah ibu Juvia itu menyilakan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah keluarga Loxar. Dia melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Mungkin itu kamar Juvia. Sasuke masuk dan,

-T.B.C-

Samapi disini, lanjutin besok, yah apa yang ada di kamar Juvia. Hahaaa… RnR pliiss,, aku sempet lupa sama fanfic ini, lalu diingetin sama mimpiku.. dasar author aneh.. -,-' yang bingun sama chiaki amakusa, bisa liat di profil-ku..

~jaa~


	4. Chapter 4 Ayam Hujan dan Es 3

**KHS X FTHS**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: JuviaGray, SasuKarin, NatsuLucy, KakaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**KHS X FTHS Kazucchi..**

**Summary: Juvia ditaksir Sasuke yang bikin Karin cemburu berat dan Gray jadi sepanas Natsu. Sementara Lucy, anak FT High School digodain Rock Lee. Kakashi ditaksir Cana, guru FTHS yang mirip dengan Sayaka di Icha-Icha Paradise dan bikin Sakura menjadi liar. Gimana anak-anak KHS menghadapi anak-anak FTHS yang notabene kedua SMU itu mempunyai reputasi buruk karena perilaku murid-muridnya?**

**Author baru, first fanFic, AU, OC, OOC, gaje, dll, …**

**~Don't like don't read~**

**Chapter 4 – Ayam, Hujan, dan Es (#3)**

**Gray's POV**

Musim panas di FTHS. Kalau ada Juvia disini, musim panas bias menjadi musin penghujan. Meskipun banyak orang yang tak menyukainya karena dia selalu membawa hujannya.

Kecuali aku. Aku tak pernah terganggu oleh kehadirannya. Dia sangat menyejukkan bagiku. Dia sahabatku, sahabat yang selalu ada untukku. Ketika dia berada disampingku, rasanya sangat nyaman. Makanya, hanya dengan dirinyalah aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Luvy.

Hanya saja, ketika aku mengatakan perasaanku dtentang Lucy, raut wajahnya terlihat sedang dirundung kesedihan. Kupikir itu karena dia sedang ada masalah. Ketika kutanya kenapa, dia selalu mengelak.

Pagi ini panas sekali, tentu saja karena Juvia tidak berangkat. Aku khawatir dengannya. Kuputuskan sepulang sekolah akan ku jenguk dia dirumahnya.

'TTEEENGGG… TTEEENGGG… TEEEENGGGGG….' Bel sekolah yang kutunggu-tunggu berbunyi. Segera kurapikan buku pelajaran ku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Aku berjalan santai keluar dari kelas. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Gray!" Panggil pria berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Natsu.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau lupa? Kita harus membersihkan toilet cowok." Ucapnya. Aku teringat. Kemarin aku dan Natsu memecahkan kaca ruang kepala sekolah. Sebagai hukumannya, kami harus membersihkan toilet cowok selama seminggu.

"Eh? Maaf, aku sibuk. Kau saja, ya." Aku segera meninggalkan Natsu tapi, Natsu menarik tanganku dan menyeretku paksa untuk membersihkan toilet.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Gumamku sambil menyeka keringat di dahiku. Kulirik jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.30. Natsu sudah bersiap pulang.

"Hei!, Natsu, tunggu!"

"Aku mau pulang bareng Lucy, jaa.." Ucapnya meninggalkanku.

"Ya sudah, sana!" Teriakku padanya. Natsu melirik aneh padaku.

"Kau berubah." Ucapnya.

"Berubah apanya?"

"Biasanya kalau aku mengungkit Lucy, wajahmu aneh. Sekarang terlihat biasa saja." Aku tertegun dengan ucapannya. Apa ada yang berubah denganku?

"Tak usah mengurusiku, pergilah. Lucy sudah menunggumu!" Natsu segera pergi meninggalkanku. Sedangkan aku masih memikirkan perkataan Natsu.

Yah, Lucy. Dia cewek yang dulu kusukai. Ha? Apa aku bilang 'dulu'? Dulu aku menyukai sifat ramahnya. Namun, Lucy berpacaran dengan Natsu, sahabatku. Hanya pada Juvia-lah aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sedihku tentang Lucy. Tapi, entah kenapa ketika Natsu berkata akan bersama Lucy lagi, aku merasa tak ada apa-apa. Ini aneh sama seperti yang dikatakan Natsu.

Aku teringat pada Juvia. Segera aku berlari keluar dari sekolah ke rumah Juvia untuk menjenguknya.

'BRUKKK' Aku menabarak seseorang. Aku tak peduli dan segera berdiri merapikan baju.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru!" Ucapku lalu lari meninggalkan orang yang ku tabrak itu.

"Hei, kau! AAARRGHHH!" kudengar umpatan pria itu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus berlari meninggalkannya menuju rumah sahabatku, Juvia.

'TOK.. TOK..' kuketuk pintu rumah bercat biru muda. Lalu keluarlah Aquarius-baasan, ibu Juvia.

"Gray?"

"Iya, baa-san."

"Silahkan masuk. Juvia sejak kemarin sudah sakit panas."

"Oh, baiklah." Aku masuk ke rumah sederhana dan minimalis itu. Ibu Juvia, Aquarius-baasan baik padaku. Tentu saja karena aku teman sejak kecil Juvia. Jadi kami sudah akrab sejak awal.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar Juvia. Semua tatanan rumah keluarga Loxar sudah kuhapal diluar kepala karena aku sering bermain dirumah Juvia. Tentu saja aku tahu dimana kamar Juvia.

Kubuka kamar Juvia, dan kulihat dia sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya. Entah kenapa saat kulihat wajahnya, wajahnya sangat cantik. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini.

"Juvi-chan," Panggilku. Juvia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihatku.

"Gray-chan," Panggilnya. Wajah bahagianya ketika melihatku entah kenapa terasa sangat indah.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Aku duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Emm, aku agak panas sejak kemarin."

"Sekarang masih panas?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah," Jawbnya. Lalu ku tempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya. Dahinya tidak terasa panas, tapi kenapa malah aku yang panas? Aku merasa wajahku berubah merah. Kulihat wajah Juvia juga memerah.

'Ups? Apa dia semakin sakit?' Pikirku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Wajahmu memerah."

"Ti.. tidak, Gray." Ucap Juvia sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa badanku bergerak sendiri. Tanganku menggenggam tangan Juvia. Bodohnya lagi, mulutku bicara sesuatu yang tidak kupikirkan.

"Aku sedih dirimu tak berangkat. Aku merasa kesepian." Setelah mengucapkannya, aku tersadar. Ingin ku meralat, tapi melihat wajah Juvia yang memerah, aku berpikir untuk mengurungkannya. Wajahnya yang merah itu sangat cantik.

"G..gray-chan kesepian?"

"Em.. i.. iya.."

"Tapi ada Lucy, kan?" Aku teringat pada Lucy. Anehnya, yang kuingat bukan perasaan sukaku pada Lucy. Namun perasaan teman tentangnya. Dan lagi, yang kupikirkan hanyalah Juvia. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak, sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapku pada Juvia.

"Tidak apa gimana, Gray-chan?"

"Aku sudah tidak ap.."

'BRRRAAAKKK!' Muncul seorang pria berambut pantat ayam dengan warna yang sama denganku. Rasanya pernah kulihat tapi entah dimana.

"K.. kau?" Ucapnya sambil menunjukku.

"Aku?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kau yang menabrakku, kan? Kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya-nya.

"Maaf, siapa, ya?" Tanya Juvia padanya.

**End of Gray's POV**

"Maaf, siapa, ya?" Tanya Juvia pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku. Juvia tak mengingat namanya sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Sasuke merasa ingin menangis. Dia-pun pundung di pojokan ala Tamaki Ouran High School. Tapi dia segera bangkit kembali.

"Kau tak mengenalku, Juvia?" Tanya Sasuke padanya. Juvia menggeleng.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Teman Sakura. Kemarin Lucy mengenalkanku padamu." Juvia tampak mengingat-ingat. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng. Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar ingin gantung diri gara-gara dilupakan oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Baiklah, biar kita berkenalan sekali lagi. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, teman Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil bersalaman pada Juvia.

"Gray?" TIba-tiba Aquarius, ibu Juvia masuk memanggil Gray.

"Iya?"

"Ibumu, Ur-san menelpon, kau disuruh pulang menjemput Ultear."

"Baik, sudah, ya Juvi-chan! Aku harus menjemput adikku. Nanti malam aku kesini lagi merawatmu."

"Iya, hati-hati, ya Gray-chan! Ku tunggu." Entah kenapa, suasana itu seperti suasana suami yang akan berangkat kerja, dan istrinya akan menunggu kepulangan sang suami. Sasuke merasa menjadi orang jahat di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Em, Juvia." Panggil Sasuke setelah Gray pergi.

"I.. iya, Sasuke-san."

"Enn.. gak usah pake embel-embel –san.. Sasuke saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, Sasuke."

"Eng.. kau punya pacar" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, kenapa memang?"

"Setelah kau sembuh, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Taman Magnolia. Bagaimana?" Wajah datar Juviatidak berubah walaupun mendapat ajakan kencan dari Sasuke. Lama dia terdiam.

..

..

..

..

"Tadi Sasuke mengajakku ke Taman Magnolia? Kan?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, mungkin hari Minggu aku sudah sembuh." Rasanya senang sekali Sasuke karena mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari Juvia tercinta. Gak bisa dibayangin rasa senang Sasuke karena Sasuke yang kita lihat gak pernah merasa senang. #di siram air panas sama SFC

~.~

Esok hari di KHS.

"Sasuke, kun.." Panggil Karin.

"Hn?" Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' sambil membaca buku.

"Hari Minggu ada acara? Kita ke taman Magnolia, yukk.." Ajak Karin.

"Aku ada kencan dengan seseorang." Pernyataan Sasuke membuat seluruh anggota SFC kaget setengah mati.

"A.. apa?" Tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Karin, berhentilah mengejarku. Aku sudah punya wanita yang kusuka. Dan kami kemungkinan akan segera jadian. Jadi jangan mendekatiku lagi." Perkataan yang terpanjang dari yang pernah Sasuke katakan membuat Karin dan SFC bersedih hati.

"Huuhh… Akan kugagalkan kencan payah mereka!"

~.~

Sementara itu di FTHS,

"Juvia, aku mau beli sepati ski besok Minggu. Anterin donk."

"Em, Gray-chan. Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke? Orang yang kemarin?"

"Iya."

"Jangan pergi, Juvi-chan!" Gray memegangi pundak Juvia. Muka Juvia memerah. Juvia sangat senang ia diperhatikan Gray.

"Ke.. kenapa?"

"Kau baru berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Kalau dia adalah orang yang jahat, gimana?"

"Ti.. tidak.. Gray-chan tenang saja." Meskipun diminta tenang, Gray bertekad akan membuntuti Juvia saat kencan besok.

~.~

Hari yang ditunggu Sasuke tiba. Sasuke sudah siap dengan baju kerennya yang pasti akan membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut didepannya kecuali author karena author sudah punya Chiaki, Kakashi, Moon Joo Won, Jang Geun Suk, Jun Yong Hwa, Lee Jong Hyun, bla bla bla, bla bla bla.. (kembali ke scene) Dia berdiri tepat di depan gerbang Taman Magnolia.

Beberapa puluh meter dari Sasuke berdiri, Karin berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mengendap-endap membututi Sasuke.

Tak lama Sasuke menunggu, datanglah Juvia. Kali ini tanpa hujan. Juvia berpakaian sangat manis dan membuat Sasuke nosebleed. Tapi ditahannya karena tak mau membuat ia kehilangan muka di depan Karin yang bersmbunyi tampak sangat marah.

"Kau manis, Juvia." Puji Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya. Sasuke heran karena Juvia terlihat sama sekali tak tersipu dengannya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Juvia dan melangkahkan kaki menujuTaman Magnolia.

Namun, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada Gray yang mengikuti Juvia.

-T.B.C-


End file.
